


I'm sorry son

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Malfoy Family-centric (Harry Potter), Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Lucius Malfoy never apologies, he never admits when he's wrong.Except when he does.Takes place at the end of Deathly Hollows,now free from Voldemort Lucius Malfoy becomes the father he always should have been.The Malfoy family have alot ahead of them.But they will do it together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I'm sorry son

The war was finally over.

The destruction of Hogwarts families gathered together, huddled with each other grateful to be alive. Some families were mourning as they had lost a loved one, That included the Weasley family who had lost one of their own.

Fred Weasley.

The Malfoy sat at the table, Draco felt sick just thinking about it. This have been the same place that he had had his meals, Which now was set up like A-war zone.

The young man fidgeted around in his seat refusing to meet his parents gaze, despite that his mother had her hand on his shoulder.

He felt sick

He felt weak

He wanted to be anywhere but here, to not think about exactly what he had been involved in, How he was a coward. He had his chance for redemption.

But he failed at that to.

Quietly getting up refusing to meet his parents gaze, which he could feel their eyes on him, he quickly and quietly excused himself muttering that he needed to go for an walk.

The halls of Hogwarts no longer seemed warm and welcoming. On the contrary the silence of the halls was an eerie memory of what had just happened. What had just become of their precious school. How he just lost some of his own classmates.

Teacher's 

Friends

Draco stumbled back the thought of his friend Goyle being engulfed in the flames, he was dead.

DEAD

Draco leaned against the wall for an moment tears in his eyes, his breathing ragged. 

He was an bad person.

He didnt deserve redemption.

He was going to 

Pulling his knees up to his chest Draco rested his head on them frame shaking with silent sobs, no matter what he did. It wasn't good enough.

He wasn't good enough.

He was in so much thought that he failed to notice his father slowly approach him, his normal Malfoy deminor replaced by fatherly concern. Somthing not even Lucius knew he was capable of having.

Lusius knew that he had never been an good father, in fact sadly he had become much like his own father.

Cold, detached, reserved.

Not long after Voldemort had moved into Malfoy manor Lucius Malfoy knew he had made an grave mistake, he had pulled his own family, his flesh and blood into this hellhole that they call life.

At the time he thought he was doing what was best for his family, Trying to protect them. Trying to give them especially his son the best out of the best.

He could see now that he was wrong.

His son didn't need the most stravagant things or the most Luxury clothes. What his son craved most of all was his love and support.

And just like his own father he had failed to be an true dad.

Kneeling in front of his son the oldest Malfoy took off his cape draping it over Draco,whose head jerked up unsheded tears in his grey eyes which were so much like his own.

"Father i…".

"Dad". Lucius tone soft. "Call me dad".

Draco's eyes widened slightly he hadn't called his dad that since he was young, he felt himself slowly relax when he felt large soothing hands running through his hair. Prompting him to lean into the touch.

"Oh son". Lucius swallowed thickly. "I'm so sorry".

Draco swallowed struggling with the lump in his throat his blonde hair covering his face, gaze at the ground. Soft sobs shaking the younger Malfoys frame.

Shakey large hands gently cupped the back of Draco's head pressing him against his robes, his sons arms wrapped around him prompting Lucius to draw him closer.

An soft hushing sound came from the eldest Malfoy his other hand rubbing his sons back, he pressed an kiss to the side of his sons head resting his own on Dracos. His normal cold eyes misting over with tears .

"I love you dad".

"I love you to son so much. I am so sorry it took so long for me to say it".

Draco felt his body melt in his dads arms eyes drooping tiredly, it had been an long day and he was exhausted. It had been years since he felt the warm embrace of his dads arms. And he felt warm.

Safe

Cherished

Exhaustion finally taking over Draco drifted off to sleep.

His dad never letting him go.


End file.
